Pain His and His Circumstances
by SasuNaruLoveIsOverNot
Summary: Yaoi...of course...Naruto's special swing...his forgotton love...Sasuke leaves...Naruto stays...When they decide to hide each other...this means caos


Disclaimer...I do not own Naruto or Sasuke. But one day my Manga will be published...and I shall rule! Then I will meet the authoress of the this brilliant manga! I will shake her hand and all will be merry!! If you ever see a manga called ---- ---- thats mine! Name shall be unknown so no one will steal it

Naruto sat quietly on his special swing under his special tree. More than once someone asked what made it so special. He always wanted to answer _"This is where my first kiss was stolen and my heart broken." _But instead he forced on a smile and said it was a monument to his friendship with Sasuke. But the urge to say the truth resurfaced every time. He swung in his special swing under his special tree.

**Flash Back**

"I can't say goodbye." Naruto countered Sasuke's wanting to leave. "You mean more to me than you can ever imagine." A blush appeared on Naruto's face. Tears ran down his face. He was. Tired. Confused. And Lonely. He couldn't let him go. Not just yet. Sasuke slid his feet across the ground until they were standing side by side.Sasuke took one arm around Naruto's waist and the other making Naruto rest on his shoulder.The tears stopped flowing and a smile slipped on his face.

"Wow that's a whole damn lot then...Naru-kun." Sasuke cooed.He leaned over Naruto and brushed his lips against Naruto's.Naruto clearly accepts the kiss and kisses him back. In which deepening the kiss. When they parted their breath increased. Their lips screaming for more. "Cause I'm leaving for you...so I can become stronger.So I can protect you. I love you too much for you to die. Please understand." Sasuke held Naruto by his shoulders.When they started moving forward the whole world seemed to hold their breath. Everything except voices in the distance. Sasuke's dark black eyes saddened as he pulled away.

"Gomen Sasu-"

"Call me suke-kun." Sasuke interrupted.

"Uhn ...suke-kun...I still cant let you leave." Naruto grasped Sasuke's shirt and buried his face into his chest. Sasuke could feel him crying.

"I...l...love...you...way...too...much...t...to...l...let...you...GO!" Naruto stammered weakly. Sasuke slapped Naruto's hands away. He pushed Naruto onto the swing. That once so dreaded swing.

"I promise you I will buy you ramen when I return." Sasuke said as his last statement. He slowly untied Naruto's headband and lashed it off. He swiftly kissed his forehead and dashed away.Naruto's stomach fluttered with happiness. Unknown to Naruto two people were hiding in the bushes. Both saw the confession. Neither tried stopping them. Tears ran down the girl's face and onto a fluff ball of fur. The fluff ball whined as it was hit with tears.

Hinata stepped out into the dark air where they had both confessed. She stood infront of Naruto. She held Akamaru in her arms. Naruto looked at her with no emotion what so ever.

"Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered coldly.

"Naru-kun..." Hinata said boldly for the first time in her life. "Please tell me you don't like him...tell me its all a lie!" She dropped Akamaru and ran to his side.

"Gomen...Hinata-chan...I love Sas-"Naruto caught himself in mid sentence. "Suke-kun...besides you deserve way better than me." A pair of lips crashed against his. It was different than Sasuke's kiss. Sasuke's was magical and skin chilling. Hinata's was loving and soft and warm. His mind batted back and forth between loving Hinata and loving Sasuke. But it was already decided.

"Anything?! Did you feel anything for me just now?! Naruto?! Youcan't begin to understand how much I love you!" Tears were running down her delicate cheeks.

"Gomen...Nothing..."

"Why do you keep saying sorry?! There is still a chance! You can still return how it once was! Forget about Sasuke! I can make you happy! Just give me a chance! Why?! Why are you so faithful to him?!" Naruto smirked childishly.

"He promised me ramen."Hinata broke down onto the ground. Akamaru rushed over to her and licked her cheeks.

**End Flash Back**

It had been two and a half years since then. Naruto grew. Hinata forgot and pined for kiba. Sakura went out with Lee. And it all seemed like everyone had moved on. All except for one. The one known as the number one hyperactive knuckle headed ninja. Naruto Uzumaki. Everyday he sat sat on his special swing under his special tree and waited for Sasuke's return/ Akamaru had grown to a full sized pup. He would come and sit with Naruto instead of hanging with kiba. Truth was he wasnt allowed. He was too big for Kiba to carry around to dates. He could feel the emotion of saddness seeping from Naruto's body. So when he could he comforted him. (Dogs do that you know...they can tell if you are sad and they will try comforting you. Even the roughest dog will try soothing the soul of its master.)

"**Why don't you smile anymore?**" a familiar growl came from Naruto's mind asked.

"Why smile when there is no one to smile with?" Naruto mentally answered with a question.

"**Why don't you laugh?**"

"Why fake the emotion of happiness?" Kyuubi was beginning to get frustrated.

"**Then why don't you just cry?!**"

"Why cry? Emotion is unneeded."

"**Then why don't you just kill yourself?!**"

"Cause Suke-kun promised Ramen."

"**So why is emotions unneeded?**"

"Because Sasuke stole my heart." Naruto finally stated. Kyuubi seemed to stop talking from there on. His voice never reappeared until a month later. It was a day before Naruto's birthday. Naruto stopped visiting the swing. That once special swing under that ever so special tree. Instead he tutored lower ranked ninjas. It had been almost 3 years later. Three years of tomorrow that is.

"**Go after him**." Kyuubi's voice spoke.

"After who?" Naruto questioned.

"**Sasuke...Sasuke Uchiha...**" Kyuubi reminded him.

"It's ok he's not coming back." Naruto said trying to convine not only Kyuubi but himself also.

"**Is that how you treat love? You wait only three ye-**"

"Two years three hundred sixty four days two hours and one minute." Naruto corrected.

"**And you just give up on him? Do you not love him?**"

"I love him!" Naruto snapped

"**Then find him...**"

"No."


End file.
